barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mouse King
The''' Mouse King''' is the main antagonist in Barbie in the Nutcracker. He is based on the Mouse King from the original Nutcracker ballet. He is voiced by Tim Curry. Story Before he became a king, he was the Royal Advisor to Prince Eric's father. When the King died, he left his magic sceptre to the Mouse until his son was fit to rule. Unfortunately, the Mouse took a liking to his new status and turned the Prince into a nutcracker. He arrives in Clara's parlour to finish him off. Clara manages to save her Nutcracker, but not before the Mouse King shrinks her. As the two of them enter Parthenia on their search for the Sugar Plum Princess, the Mouse King tries to stop them at every turn. With the help of his spy, Pimm, he sends out rock giants and decoy castles. He and the Nutcracker eventually fight again, but he loses by being shrunk to the size of a actual mouse after a shrinking spell cast he cast is reflected back on him, forcing him to flee into the sewers. However, still eager for revenge, he snatches the locket Clara wore and opens it, sending her home, but is afterwards knocked to the ground after Pimm (whom he is riding on) is knocked out by a snowball. Personality The Mouse King is the most powerful citizen in Parthenia, and he knows it. He uses his power solely to please himself and shows no regard for the citizens under his reign. In fact, he doesn't even think he needs them; he lets his army use their homes as a food source and actually tells the Nutcracker he doesn't need their loyalty. A lot of the Mouse's power comes from the fact that he has an army, a magic sceptre and a spy who can tell him what's going on in the kingdom. Because of this, most people live in fear of him and avoid his army. Major Mint and Captain Candy - the only people who seem to be trying to defeat him before the Nutcracker and Clara's arrival - are dismissed as "gullible idiots", so they clearly aren't much of a threat to him. The Nutcracker is a tougher opponent; although the Mouse is sceptical of the Sugar Plum Princess's existence, he decides to "reduce the Nutcracker to a pile of splinters before he can find her". He also refers to the Nutcracker as a "thorn in his side". The Mouse also has a short temper and wants everything to go as he planned. When two of his soldiers admit they failed to capture the Nutcracker, he turns them to stone with his magic sceptre. Since he has a vast collection of petrified subjects, he clearly does this a lot. Physical Appearance The Mouse King is a large character. He's a gray, yellow-eyed mouse with a British accent. He's always seen in his purple uniform and crown, sceptre in hand. Gallery Barbie in the Nutcracker Official Stills Clara Eric Mouse King.png|Clara watches as Nutcracker and the Mouse King fight. Barbie in the Nutcracker Official Stills Pimm Mouse King.png|The Mouse King with Pimm. Barbie in the Nutcracker Official Stills Rock Giant Mouse King.png|The Mouse King creating the rock giant. Barbie in the Nutcracker Official Stills Mouse King.png|The Mouse King standing at a doorway. Quotes *"Meddling human, towering tall, let my scepter shrink you small!" *"What does one create in a palace that has everything?" *"The Sugar Plum Princess... kind, clever and brave... that's it?!" Belongings The Mouse King's Sceptre is an magical object from ''Barbie in the Nutcracker''. It is used by the Mouse King to transform anything into whatever he wants; be it stone, a bonfire or bringing a rock giant to life. History The sceptre didn't always belong to the Mouse King. Back when he was advisor to the King of Parthenia, it was left in his care until the heir to the throne, Prince Eric, could prove he was ready to be king. The Mouse used it to turn Eric into a Nutcracker and set about taking over the Land of Sweets. He uses it in his battle with the Nutcracker but it is destroyed when his spell backfires on him. Magical Abilities The sceptre can basically do whatever the Mouse King wants it to; sometimes he chants a spell to go with it, but that isn't always the case. There doesn't seem to be a limit to what it can do; it can shrink objects, light bonfires and create rock giants. The Mouse King frequently uses it to turn anyone who earns his disapproval into "living statuaries", lawn ornaments, paperweights or bookends. It isn't always a sceptre, either; whenever the Mouse King needs it, it can become a sword, a crossbow, or an axe. Category:Barbie in the Nutcracker Characters Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Magic Users Category:Kings Category:Antagonists Category:Russian characters Category:Deceased Characters